


The Best Of Starts

by jb_slasher



Series: The Inevitability Of It All [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Community: 31_days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They were so young and so innocent and they didn't want to be alone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Of Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, July 9, prompt: "Am I encased in this devil's plan?"

They were both new back then, kind of outsiders for that season, trying to prove their worth and win the confidences of the rest of the team. Sebastian thinks he might have been out the door, come next transfer season, if it hadn't been for Tomas.

Tomas was so easy with everyone, laid-back and calm, whereas Sebastian himself was shy and almost flinched when someone tried to talk to him. And Sebastian, he had lived in Germany all his life, whereas Tomas came from Sparta Prague, the Czech Republic, into a whole new country without the use of its language (and his English wasn't that good, either). Tomas could have been scared out of his wits and no one would have blamed him but no, not Tomas: he was thrilled about the challenge, both of the language and of the new team.

Tomas was a quick learner when it came to the language, and he wasn't discouraged by his mistakes, he simply laughed and tried again. (Sebastian would have been ashamed and it would have taken him two weeks to even think of trying again.)

As Tomas's German improved, so evolved their friendship. Casual chats at halftime and after games turned into a boys' night out on the town, a couple of beers and then to a club to dance (Sebastian wasn't much of a dancer but he decided embarrassing himself in the name of friendship was okay) with girls (each prettier than the next), dragging their asses home at five in the morning, sharing that young boy laughter, knowing there was something here but still unaware of what that something was. And in the search of that something, the same thing happened again, and yet again.

They were so young and so innocent and they didn't want to be alone.

Then, one night out, Tomas seemed to be bored of it all; the club, the music, the girls. Before they reached the club, Tomas pulled Sebastian by the sleeve into a dark alley and, under the influence of two beers (in retrospect, most likely for encouragement), he kissed Sebastian. And Sebastian didn't mind at all.

After that night (which was all kinds of awkward and clumsy, but oddly fun), their lives seemed to be a strong haze of games, with clear moments of passion in the middle of it all. The time of their lives, and they both knew it couldn't last. It was all too simple to last just as such.

They did have the best of starts, though.


End file.
